


Стажировка

by Nymphalidae_Danainae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Young Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalidae_Danainae/pseuds/Nymphalidae_Danainae
Summary: Это была худшая поездка в жизни Дерека. Шериф явно его ненавидел, Стайлз вел себя как придурок, а Пэрриш, которого раньше Дерек считал отличным парнем, не обращал внимания на повисшее напряжение, чему-то улыбался и наслаждался загородной поездкой.Стоп.Почему они выехали за город?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Word Soup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875648) by [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/pseuds/DiscontentedWinter). 



> Перевод на Новогодний Календарь-2017  
> Спасибо кадуя за бетинг ❤

Дерек с нетерпением ждал этого в течение нескольких недель . Он с детства хотел стать полицейским и наконец-то дорос до того, чтобы попасть в программу стажировки для старшеклассников, которую ежегодно организовывал Департамент шерифа. В этом году Дереку повезло, и выбрали его. Вчера он уже провел несколько часов в диспетчерской с заместителем шерифа Пэрришем , а сегодня тот обещал взять его на патрулирование.   
  
Дерек отлично знал правила.   
  
Он не должен покидать машину без разрешения Пэрриша.   
  
В их обязанности будут входить только самые заурядные правонарушения , но если случится что-то срочное, Пэрришу придется высадить Дерека и уехать.   
  
\- Я не брошу тебя посреди леса или где-то на краю географии, - засмеялся Пэрриш, увидев выражение лица Дерека. - Просто оставлю в центре города, средь бела дня, и обязательно потом вернусь за тобой. Мне еще ни разу не приходилось терять стажера.   
  
Дереку определенно нравился Пэрриш.   
  
Именно поэтому он пришел в замешательство, когда на следующий день явился в участок, и оказалось, что не только он собирался ехать на патрулирование с Пэрришем . К ним решил присоединиться шериф.   
  
\- Это проблема? - спросил шериф Стилински.   
  
\- Нет, сэр, - ответил Дерек, заставив себя не ерзать. Шериф Стилински не выглядел таким уж страшным, но в то же время Дереку казалось, что этот строгий взгляд проникал в самую глубину его недостойной души.   
  
Хмыкнув, шериф направился к стоянке, а Дерек бросил встревоженный взгляд на Пэрриша, прежде чем последовать за ним наружу.   
  
Шериф стоял возле открытой задней дверцы патрульной машины.   
  
\- Береги голову, - сказал он и действительно положил руку на голову Дерека, как будто хотел убедиться, что тот не отшибет себе мозги, забираясь в машину. Словно Дерек был преступником, а не пассажиром.   
  
Оказывается, не только Дереку предстояло сидеть на заднем сиденье.   
  
\- Как делишки? - протянул его сосед и надул пузырь из жевательной резинки.   
  
\- Дерек, - произнес шериф, садясь за руль. - Это мой сын Стайлз. Думаю, вы знаете друг друга?   
  
\- Дерек ходит со мной в продленку, - ответил Стайлз, прежде чем Дерек успел сказать хоть слово, и лопнул еще один пузырь. - Наверное. Не знаю, я пропустил слишком много занятий.   
  
Дерек выпучил глаза. Черт возьми, как Стайлз мог такое сказать? Своему отцу! Который к тому же шериф!   
  
Но, похоже, тот его не услышал.   
  
\- Если прилепишь где-нибудь жвачку, заставлю вычистить всю машину.   
  
Стайлз подался вперед и вцепился в решетку, отделяющую их от шерифа и Пэрриша.   
  
\- Ну, конечно, папуль. Давай уже, поехали ловить плохих парней.  


* * *

Стайлз - настоящая егоза. Он жевал жвачку, дергал ногой и вздыхал. Слишком часто. Они еще и пяти минут не провели на заднем сиденье, а Стайлз уже закатывал глаза, стонал и недовольно бормотал что-то себе под нос.   
  
Дерек пытался сосредоточиться на переговорах по рации и комментариях Пэрриша, но девяносто девять процентов времени ему приходилось сдерживаться от того, чтобы не придушить Стайлза его фланелевой рубашкой.  


* * *

Первый вызов был на Мейпл-стрит, где произошло незначительное ДТП. К счастью, никто не пострадал, но водители заспорили, кто из них виноват в аварии.   
  
\- С этим могли бы разобраться их страховые компании, - пояснил Пэрриш, когда шериф выбрался из машины и направился к водителям. - Но мы должны составить рапорт о происшествии и успокоить их, пока ситуация не вышла из-под контроля.   
  
Дерек понятливо кивнул.   
  
Стайлз вздохнул.   
  
\- Мне скучно.   
  
Пэрриш вышел из машины и отправился на подмогу шерифу .   
  
\- Да что с тобой? - прошипел Дерек.   
  
\- Э-эм, мне скучно, - ответил Стайлз. - Я же только что сказал.   
  
\- Это _интересно_ , - настоял Дерек.   
  
\- Это _скучно_ , - повторил Стайлз. - И вообще, почему ты хочешь стать полицейским?   
  
\- Чтобы помогать людям.   
  
\- Господи, - Стайлз откинулся и сполз по спинке сиденья. - Я застрял в клетке с долбаной Терезой матерью.  


* * *

\- Итак, Дерек, - произнес шериф Стилински, посмотрев на него через зеркало заднего вида.   
  
Дерек едва заметно вздрогнул и сделал вид, что не пялился на рот Стайлза, жующего жвачку.   
  
\- Да, сэр?   
  
\- Так значит, ты хочешь стать полицейским?   
  
\- Да, сэр.   
  
\- Ты хорошо учишься?   
  
\- Да, сэр, - повторил Дерек, а затем понял, что шериф ждет более развернутого ответа. - Мой средний балл - 3,8.   
  
\- Хм, 3,8. Не так уж и плохо.   
  
Стайлз лопнул еще один пузырь.   
  
\- Наверное, он слишком умный, чтобы быть полицейским, да, пап?   
  
Шериф проигнорировал его.   
  
\- Надеюсь, ты не съедешь в учебе до окончания школы?   
  
\- Нет, сэр, - пообещал Дерек.   
  
\- О, боже, - застонал Стайлз и закатил глаза.  


* * *

Каким же облегчением было выйти из машины, когда они подъехали к аптеке, пусть Дереку и пришлось идти по проходу с двумя полицейскими по бокам, словно он какой-то магазинный воришка, а большинство покупателей бросали на него осуждающие взгляды.   
  
Стайлз плелся позади и что-то недовольно ворчал.   
  
\- Доброе утро, шериф, - поздоровалась аптекарь, когда они подошли к кассе.   
  
\- Доброе утро, Франсин, - ответил шериф Стилински. - Я недавно делал заказ по телефону.   
  
\- Да, конечно! Я уже все собрала. - На мгновение она скрылась под прилавком и достала запечатанный бумажный пакет .   
  
Шериф вручил ей свою кредитку, когда к нему подскочил Стайлз.   
  
\- Пап, можно мне желейных бобов?   
  
\- Нет.   
  
\- Ну, пожалуйста, - застонал Стайлз.   
  
\- Нет. - Шериф сунул пакет под руку и направился на выход .   
  
А Дерек подавил желание достать телефон и посмотреть на часы .   
  
Этот день никогда не кончится.  


* * *

Следующий вызов был о краже со взломом. Шериф и Пэрриш разговаривали с обворованной домовладелицей, Дерек стоял позади и внимательно слушал, а рядом топтался Стайлз. Дерек хлопнул его по руке, стоило тому потянуться к коллекции безделушек, настолько безвкусной, что грабитель даже не прикоснулся к ней.   
  
\- Ну что, Дерек, - сказал Пэрриш, когда они вновь направились к патрульной машине. - Наша работа не только погони и адреналин, да?   
  
\- Я знаю, - ответил ему Дерек. - Я и не ждал этого.   
  
\- В Бикон-Хиллз такого не бывает, - хмуро подтвердил шериф и пристально посмотрел на Дерека. - Ты не думал уехать куда-нибудь, например, в Лос-Анджелес?   
  
\- Э-э, нет, сэр, - ответил Дерек. Кажется, у него вспотела шея. - Нет. Я хотел бы остаться в Бикон-Хиллз.   
  
Шериф хмыкнул и открыл заднюю дверь, чтобы он забрался на сиденье к Стайлзу.  


* * *

Это была худшая поездка в жизни Дерека. Шериф явно его ненавидел, Стайлз вел себя как придурок, а Пэрриш, которого раньше Дерек считал отличным парнем, по-видимому, не обращал внимания на повисшее напряжение, чему-то улыбался и наслаждался загородной поездкой.   
  
Стоп.   
  
Почему они выехали за город?   
  
\- Пап? - обратился Стайлз, встряхнув разделяющую их решетку. - Что мы здесь делаем?   
  
Машина свернула на дорогу, которая вела к...   
  
О, нет.   
  
\- Конечно, это не входит в обычную программу стажировки, - произнес шериф. - Но вам будет полезно, как добропорядочным членам общества. Дерек, как думаешь, ты добропорядочный член общества?   
  
Дерек думал, что он труп.   
  
\- Я надеюсь, сэр.   
  
\- Сколько звонков мы получили насчет этого места, Пэрриш? - спросил шериф, останавливая машину.   
  
\- Довольно много, сэр.   
  
\- И все нарушения происходят в основном в ночное время. - Шериф постучал пальцами по рулю. - Как молодежь называет это место, Пэрриш?   
  
\- О, господи, - пробормотал Стайлз с пылающим лицом.   
  
\- Кажется, Точка для дрочки, сэр, - ответил Пэрриш.   
  
\- Верно. Точка для дрочки. - Шериф вновь побарабанил по рулю, а затем открыл дверь. - Что ж, давайте посмотрим.   
  
Выбираясь из машины, Дерек не смел взглянуть на Стайлза.   
  
\- Здесь грязно, согласны? - Шериф поддел носком ботинка выгоревшую на солнце обертку от презерватива .   
  
Здесь ... При свете дня это место действительно казалось захламленным и грязным . Кругом были разбросаны пустые пивные бутылки, обертки от презервативов и, упс, не только обертки. На земле валялся использованный презерватив, по которому деловито ползали муравьи, и Дереку нестерпимо захотелось сбежать.   
  
Стайлз фыркнул и посмотрел в прищуренные глаза Дерека.   
  
\- Что? Чувак, я не собираюсь осуждать муравьев за их предпочтения. Если им нравится питаться с ...   
  
\- Стайлз! - одернул его шериф.   
  
Стайлз клацнул зубами.   
  
Блядь, ну что он за идиот?   
  
Шериф наградил Стайлза гневным взглядом, а затем повернулся и пристально посмотрел на Дерека.   
  
\- Какая у тебя машина, Дерек?   
  
О боже, нет.   
  
Дерек сглотнул.   
  
\- Черная камаро, сэр.   
  
\- Черная камаро, - повторил шериф. - Пэрриш, мне кажется или прошлой ночью нам действительно поступила жалоба , что здесь видели черную камаро?   
  
Пэрриш демонстративно пролистал записи на планшете.   
  
\- Так точно, сэр, поступила.   
  
Господи, пожалуйста, можно, чтобы в Дерека прямо сейчас ударила молния?   
  
\- Прекрати! - Стайлз вскинул руки. - Пап, ну ладно тебе! Хватит!   
  
\- Что хватит, Стайлз? - спросил шериф, уперев руки в бока.   
  
\- Хватит этой фигни! - фыркнул Стайлз. - Прекрасно! Мне очень жаль, что когда ты спросил, не встречаюсь ли я с кем-то, я ответил: нет. Да, я кое с кем встречаюсь. Да, это Дерек. И да, мы обжимались здесь прошлой ночью в его камаро!   
  
Дерек умрет. Шериф его пристрелит, и Дерек умрет.   
  
Стайлз посмотрел на него и пожал плечами.   
  
\- Я же тебе говорил, что видел полицейскую машину, когда мы возвращались.   
  
О, Боже.   
  
Шериф смерил Дерека взглядом, а затем шагнул вперед. Дерек непроизвольно вздрогнул, но, наклонившись, шериф сунул руку в открытое окно машины, достал пакет, который они забрали в аптеке, и отдал его шокированному Дереку.   
  
\- Если ты когда-нибудь захочешь работать полицейским в этом городе, Хейл, - сказал шериф, - то тебе, черт возьми, лучше относиться к моему сыну - и к себе - с толикой уважения. Если я еще хоть раз услышу, что вы были здесь, то лично спущу с вас шкуру.   
  
Такого Дерек точно не ожидал.   
  
\- Я рассчитываю, что хотя бы раз в неделю ты будешь обедать у нас со Стайлзом, - продолжил шериф. - И, оба, не вздумайте съехать в учебе, иначе последствия вам не понравятся.   
  
Дерек не совсем понимал, что происходит. А как же запугивания и обещания скорой смерти? Конечно, насчет обеда шериф говорил таким тоном, словно обещал вырвать Дереку горло своими зубами, а затем оторвать ему яйца, но все же это не было прямой угрозой.   
  
\- Давай, - шериф кивнул на пакет. - Открой.   
  
Дерек осторожно разорвал его, словно ожидал, что тот сейчас взорвется. А когда увидел внутри смазку и презервативы, на мгновение пожалел, что это не бомба.   
  
\- Круто! - воскликнул Стайлз с загоревшимися глазами. - Ты все же купил мне желейных бобов!   
  
\- Конечно, купил, - буркнул шериф. - А теперь оба возвращайтесь в машину.   
  
Дерек в оцепенении забрался на заднее сиденье. И он до сих пор понятия не имел, что только что произошло.  


* * *

  
\- Смотри, Дер, - Стайлз помахал у него перед носом смазкой. - Ароматизированная, - произнес он и стукнул по решетке. - Пап, как ты догадался?   
  
Дерек закрыл глаза, мечтая исчезнуть.   
  
\- Клубничная, да? - спросил Стайлз. - Ох, думаю, мне понравится клубничная. - Послышалось шуршание пакета, и Стайлз спросил: - Дерек, хочешь попробовать?   
  
Дерек открыл глаза, ожидая самого худшего, но Стайлз всего лишь размахивал упаковкой с желейными бобами.   
  
Слава тебе, господи.   
  
\- Я в порядке, - выдавил он.   
  
На переднем сиденье у Пэрриша затряслись плечи.   
  
Стайлз усмехнулся и переплел их с Дереком пальцы. И Дерек решил, что все действительно в порядке и, может быть, он все-таки переживет этот день.   
  
\- Пап, - позвал Стайлз. - Эй, пап. А когда Дерек станет копом, он ведь получит наручники?   
  
А, может, и не переживет.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравился фик, пожалуйста, не поленитесь перейти по ссылке и поблагодарить автора хотя бы лайклом :D  
> вам мелочь, а ему приятно ❤.❤
> 
> Размещение на других сайтах только с разрешения автора и переводчика ;)


End file.
